Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording head slider assembly used in a hard disk drive, and more particularly to an improved magnetic head slider assembly connected to an actuator of the HDD via a gimbal comprising a first leading edge tapered portion formed on a lower surface, and a second leading edge tapered portion formed on an upper surface where a flow of air is generated when the magnetic disk is rotated so as to provide stability and maintain a low flying height between the recording head and the rotating magnetic disk.